Historically, television services have been comprised of analog broadcast audio and video signals. Cable television systems now receive broadcasts and retransmit them with other programming to users over land-line networks, typically comprising fiber optic cable and/or coaxial cable. With the recent advent of digital transmission technology, cable television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In addition, two-way and advanced one-way communications between a subscriber and a cable system headend are now possible.
In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set top box, has become an important computing device for accessing video services and navigating a subscriber through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of services which are not analog, but rather digital; are not basic broadcast, but rather two-way communication such as video-on-demand; and are not basic video, such as e-mail or web browsers. These are all in addition to the host of other television services which are increasingly being demanded by consumers, examples of which include audio and audio/visual programming, advanced navigation controls, impulse pay-per-view technology, and on-line commerce. With the addition of interactive services and the increased bandwidth and the emergence of bi-directional communication capabilities available through a digital television system, there is a need to provide a subscriber new channels and/or services with dedicated bi-directional communication over an allocated period of time.
Each HCT or DHCT (collectively hereinafter “DHCT”) is typically connected to a cable or satellite television network. The DHCTs generally include hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality for services rendered by the digital television system at the client's site. Preferably, some of the software executed by a DHCT is downloaded and/or updated via the cable television network. Each DHCT typically includes a processor, communication components and memory, and is connected to one or more audiovisual output devices such a television or other display device or a personal computer. Furthermore, a DHCT is typically connected to input devices such as an infrared wireless remote control or a wired or wireless keyboard and can be connected optionally to an audiovisual input device such as a camcorder with an integrated microphone or to a video camera and a separate microphone. While many conventional DHCTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, a DHCT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Because hundreds or thousands of services may be offered by a cable television service provider, an electronic program guide (EPG) is necessary to facilitate searching for programs, accessing of program information and marketing of purchasable services such as Pay-Per-View (PPV). However, EPGs are provisioned for traditional broadcast services and not for a new breed of services based on bi-directional audio and/or visual communication that can be offered on an individualized basis to a subscriber. Furthermore, the scope of system resource consumption for bi-directional audiovisual services differs from traditional broadcast services and from recent interactive services, such as video-on-demand, that don't require bi-directional audiovisual communication. Therefore, there is a need for the DHCT to not only provide the services and applications that the cable television system provider offers, but also to provide access to bi-directional communication services and respective service information via an EPG. As system operators of cable television systems continue to add services and applications, a problem exists in both making the subscriber aware of and also in providing quick access to the new services and channels. Because of the large number of subscribers in a cable television network, the large number of bi-directional communication services offered, the fact that each service may be distinct and individually rendered, a problem exists in providing a subscriber a quick and efficient method to access these services. Further, there is a need to provide respective program or service information as well as the ability to search service availability and obtain service information.